Various types of electrode assemblies are used to ignite gas-fired burners. Such electrode assemblies typically include a longitudinally extending metallic rod (the electrode) which is electrically and mechanically connected to an insulated electrical conductor. In a typical prior art assembly, the electrical and mechanical connection between the insulated electrical conductor and the electrode is made by means of a ferrule which is received over the end of the electrode and the exposed wires adjacent the end of the insulated electrical conductor and then subsequently crimped. The resulting electrode and electrical conductor assembly is then received within a ceramic tube having a counterbore and is positioned therein so that the electrode protrudes from one end thereof, the insulated electrical conductor extends outwardly from the other end thereof, and the electrical and mechanical connection is positioned within the counterbore. The electrode is then coined adjacent the end of the ceramic tube to minimize lateral movement of the electrode and the electrical conductor within the tube. A mounting bracket may be received over the end of the ceramic tube adjacent the counterbore therein. It has been found that the resulting electrode structure permits some lateral movement of the electrode within the tube causing stress cracks within the tube resulting in the ultimate failure of the tube. Additionally, since the mounting bracket is typically received over the tube adjacent the counterbore therein, and thus, applies compressive forces to the annular thin shell of the tube, there is a tendency for the mounting bracket to cause stress cracks within the tube resulting in the ultimate failure of the tube and electrode assembly.
In view of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop an electrode assembly which utilizes a minimum number of components and wherein a firm electrical and mechanical connection is made between the electrode and the insulated electrical conductor, and the electrode and insulated electrical conductor are held together by an adhesive material, or the like.